


Keeping My Secret

by QueenChaelin



Category: 2NE1, BIGBANG - Fandom, skydragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChaelin/pseuds/QueenChaelin
Summary: After two years of service in the Military, Jiyong finally reveals everything that should have been said before he went in.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Chaerin | CL
Kudos: 18





	Keeping My Secret

_I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll pick you up. *smiley emoji*_

With a smile, he sent his message. Military took so much of Jiyong -- from the training, the drills, and all the work. He found a new kind of respect and admiration for all the people who protect the people and the country. He started training to be an idol since he was 12 but nothing he has done is at par with the pain and the struggle training in the military. It was great that his comrades were great people. They would support him and remind him whenever he tends to go out of line, which is most of the time.

He tucked himself under the covers, picked up his phone, and checked his calendar for the next few days. The company has been filling his schedule since he was discharged three days ago. He has been spending the few days with his family and other friends in the industry -- catching up, exchanging stories, and drinking lots and lots of booze. There were a lot pent up stories from them -- _two years was a long time._

A notification popped out on top of his screen.

_See you, Ji. I’m about to board. Don’t bother, I already asked the manager to pick me up._

He let out a small laugh as he tapped the notification -- _this ridiculous young woman._ He tapped away his response –

_Please, I wanna pick you up. Let meeeeee. *dog eyes emoji*_

He waited for her response.

_Okay. Since you insist, please bring me coffee. *Queen Emoji*_

He smiled as he read her response –

_YAY. Thanks, Chaerin-aah. *bowing emoji*_

She visited him two times in the last two years – both in the early part of his service. They met before he went inside and he begged her to visit him often which she did until she didn’t. He understood, she’s busy, and mainly staying in the US, so visiting often was not an option.

He was about to tell her the truth when they met but it wasn’t the right time. There was a man in his life. Despite that, his feelings for her never died down. He has tried to suppress it and he was hoping it would since he’d be by himself for a long time, but his longing just grew.

Chaerin was always affectionate towards him, but they would always say that it’s just brotherly/sisterly love. However, for Jiyong, it has not been like that for a while now. He would like to see her. It’s been a hard couple of months for her. He can’t imagine why the company is doing this to her. _They wasted three years of her life,_ he thought. It just pains him more that he was not there for her during these times.

She messaged him a day after he was discharged to congratulate him. It was a bittersweet moment for him. This was their first interaction for ages, he does not want to disappoint. He then sent her a thank you and a few of his comedic quips and invited her for a meal.

And that day would be tomorrow.


End file.
